Shadows of Attraction
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: Jane Foster is walking through the palace on her way to find Thor, but for better or for worse, finds someone else. Lokane, smut warning and very brief slapping. Don't ship, don't read :) *Original, unedited cover art credit goes to sweetangelz18 on tumblr* Warning: dubcon.
1. Chapter 1

Jane walked briskly down the palace halls, looking for Thor. Her acorn brown hair flew behind her as she craned her neck, searching for him.

"Everything alright, miss?" a guard asked her, and she smiled absentmindedly. "Yeah, I'm just awesome, thanks…" He blinked at her foreign style of language, but nodded as he turned to leave. "Uh, wait, sorry, have you seen Thor anywhere?" The guard shook his head. "Forgive me, m'lady, but I have not caught sight of the prince all day." She nodded, and he bowed before leaving Jane alone in the vast hall.

She still couldn't get used to her surroundings- the pillars, the gardens, everything. But she had only been in Asgard for a few days, and knew her way around fairly well considering.

"Where are you going?"

A deep voice came from behind a pillar.

Jane jumped, and whipped around. There was nobody in sight, and she was pretty sure she saw the guard leave. "Who's there?"

Someone stepped out, green and black uniform swishing behind him. Jane's eyes narrowed, and she looked him up and down. "You… I don't want to talk to you."

Loki raised an eyebrow, and Jane whipped back around, walking even more quickly now. "Are you certain of that, pet?" he asked. Jane turned to him, and slapped him hard across the face. "How dare you?! First, you try to kill your own brother in New York. Now, you're _stalking _me down the hallway?" She huffed, and straightened out her blue robes before looking back and twisting her face in disgust. "And don't call me 'pet'!"

Loki frowned at her outburst, then a playful smirk crossed his lips. "I like you, Jane Foster. You have… a spark in you. It's lucky I found you alone, hm?" Jane didn't say anything, just kept walking. Loki turned into Thor in a green flash, giving a little laugh. "Would you stop if I looked like this?"

Jane watched, and a smile almost appeared, but she wiped it off. "Get out of my way, _Loki_." He frowned again, and turned back into himself. "Stop walking away," he said in mild agitation, but she didn't listen. "Turn around and face me, mortal," he growled, but anger was not laced in his words. "I can tell that you want to."

She turned around, about to hit him again, but Loki caught her wrist in midair in a grip so tight it made her wince. "Never again do you lay a hand on me, am I understood?" He tightened his grip as his warning eyes stared her down, and she nodded. He released her, and she rubbed her sore wrist where his fingers had left an imprint.

"Where are you going?" he repeated, and Jane looked at him for a moment, trying to decide if she should tell him, finally deciding no harm could come of it.

"Going to find Thor." Loki chuckled a little. "Ah, yes. My _golden_ brother. And just what are you planning to do with him, pe- Miss Foster, on this… blistering night?"

Jane frowned, and looked out the huge roof windows, displaying the stars beginning to show and the light beginning to fade into night-time. She turned back. "For your perverted information, I hadn't realized it was night before you told me AND… it's none of your damn business anyway!"

She spun on her heel to continue on, leaving Loki in a confused state, but he grabbed her shoulder and whisked her back, closer to him now. Her breath caught as she came face to face with his golden-armoured chest, her mouth slightly open. "Stop… touching me…" she said, trying but failing to sound as assertive as before.

"On the contrary, darling," Loki drawled with a smirk, "I believe in reverse requests." He pulled her closer to him, and Jane let out a little gasp. She tried to pull away, but he held her to him. "My brother gets everything he wants," he whispered huskily in her ear, "Always did. But in this particular case, love," he leaned in, "I want something of his."

Jane's eyebrows furrowed as she exhaled, and suddenly dropped his hand she didn't even realize she was holding. "Wha- get away from me! You… you're charming me or something, aren't you? You slimy… god, you!" Loki crossed his arms. "I'm not charming you in the slightest. It's all you."

Jane shook her head. "Once my irresistible, sexy Thor hears about this, you'll be dead, fed to the Bilgesnipe!" Loki hummed, the sound curling deep in his throat. Jane threw her arms up as she continued. "And I thought coming to Asgard would rid me of groping players!" Loki laughed. "You want a 'player,' you should pay my friend Fandral a visit."

Jane kept walking.

Suddenly Loki disappeared and reappeared at another pillar that was closer to her. "Stop it….stop…following me…." she muttered as she tried walking faster, but Loki just did the same thing every time she passed.

"Dammit!" she hissed, and stomped her foot, looking at him. "What do you want from me?" He stared deep into her eyes, answer immediate and candid. "Everything."

He pulled her body against his and turned her around to face him, pushing her back against a pillar as he brought his lips to hers. Jane's head spun as she began to see stars, the intensity of the kiss sending her reeling as Loki continuously invaded her mouth with his talented silver tongue.

After a few seconds more of intimacy, Loki broke away roughly for air.

"Tell me," Loki drawled, "Have you _experienced_ my 'irresistible' brother yet, darling?" She gasped for air, and blinked a few times. "N-no," she whispered, too shocked to formulate more than that. "You've been saving that facet, have you? Until the right time?" She didn't say anything, only gazed up at the inferior god, eyes hooded with a sudden helpless lust.

"You see," he cooed, "I'm not that patient, dearest." Jane's chest rose and fell at Loki's hot breath on her neck. "Oh… my… god," she whispered, and frowned desperately, looking away, "I can't believe this is happening right now. This isn't happening right now." He ran the pad of his thumb over her lower lip, and planted tiny kisses along her cheek. "Oh, I assure you," he said, feeling the groove of her jaw, "It is."

"I… but Thor…?"

Loki pressed his lips against hers one more time, silencing her. "Thor doesn't get you yet. First, you're mine tonight." Jane stuttered, wanting terribly to object, but Loki pressed his body weight up against hers, smashing her into the pillar. "Unff…" she huffed as the air got knocked out of her, and moaned a little into Loki's mouth as he went to work again.

"I… can't… this…this is….wrong… oh, that's good…"

Loki dragged his tongue over her lip, driven by lust and want for his brother's Midgardian prize.

His hands began to run over her body, making her brows go together in one last attempt to save her morality before the pleasure of Loki's lips and hands overtook her completely.

"That's… amazing…" she mumbled breathlessly as Loki kneaded his hands into her torso, moving a little higher every second.

Loki removed her silver breastplate that she had been brandished with earlier, and dropped it with a clatter. Jane noticed Loki's growing bulge forming as he rubbed himself against her.

"Loki," she moaned. "Do I make you wet?" he asked, and she gasped at his blunt question. "I... yeah, I- I…" Loki slipped down her dress, kissing her bare shoulder.

She cautiously went to undo his pants, mind in a hazy cloud, pulling them down just enough for his surprisingly large manhood to make a grand entrance. Loki watched Jane eye it as she licked her lips, and he gyrated his hips against hers. Her eyes rolled back into her head, but she still tried to object.

"But… but…" Loki slipped his hand underneath her ass, feeling it softly beneath his grasp. "Give yourself to me," he growled, and her head fell back. "Ahhh," she moaned as Loki sucked on her collarbone.

"Give your everything to me," he enunciated, working his fingers into her tender skin. "Mmff." "Give yourself tonight, and I shall give you what you need, far more than Thor would ever be able to provide." Jane groaned. "Yes."

A triumphant smile broke out over Loki's lips, and his teeth came in contact with hers as they kissed, Jane reciprocating a little more now.

"Loki," she whispered, his name falling from her mouth like a breath. "Do you like this?" he asked. "I… ahhh…." She mumbled, and Loki smiled again as he slowly but surely slipped into her.

"Oh!" she cried out, and Loki clamped a hand over her mouth, leaning in to brush his cheek against hers. "Now, now, silence is most golden in a situation such as ours. What if the Allfather found us?" Jane's eyes flew open, worry breaking out inside of her. "What if… Frigga found us?" Jane swallowed, but Loki didn't let up his thrusts.

"And what if, my lovely… Thor found us?" Jane's eyes closed, little noises escaping her. "Then… I would… I would blame you… you filthy…. Ungh…." Loki chuckled deeply against her lips, sending tingles through Jane, "I admire your ideals." Her chest heaved as she tried to insult him, but found no words as she let him claim her body, her mind, her soul.

"You are mine," he growled into her neck, "Mine, until I can make you scream for me, beg for me." She gasped as he thrust particularly hard, and frowned as she tried to fight her growing fire.

"Don't fight it, darling," he whispered, sensing her stir, "Let go, and let me bring you the pleasure I know you've _craved_…" She shuddered slightly, and sucked in a breath as her release quickly approached. "That's it," Loki mused, encouraging her, "You want it, you _need_ it, don't you?" Jane's eyelids fluttered. "Answer me," he growled forcefully, and her mouth opened. "Y-yes…" she muttered.

"Ask for permission," he whispered. "Wh-what?" Jane asked, eyelids half closed as she felt him moving deep inside of her. He stopped as she hovered on the edge, and she moaned in frustration at his sudden immobility. "Why'd you stop?" she breathed. "Beg me," he groaned, "Beg for your release."

She seethed. "I hate you." He chuckled. "I know. Now beg." "No." He slapped her, and she stuttered as she brought her deeply gripping hand to the side of her face. "Oh, god," she whispered. "Do it," he said, and she buried her face in his shoulder, wrapping her legs around him. "Oh, I hate you so much," she whispered, but her face showed differently as he pushed in further, and she gasped.

"Please," she finally uttered. "Please what?" he grinned devilishly and she growled, tugging his hair in frustration. "You know what I want!" "No I don't," he tried mischievously, innocently lifting an eyebrow. "Damn… ah…. P-please, let me…" "Let you what?" "Urgh…Let me come!" "As you wish."

He rotated into her, hitting her perfectly, and she cried out, arching her back against the refreshingly cold pillar as she let go around him. Loki groaned deeply as he pumped a little faster, eventually twitching and following her into an abyss of intense pleasure.

"Ah…ah… Loki," she whispered, grasping his biceps as his breath came in short puffs.

When they were both done, Jane lowered her legs again and slid down to her regular height, staring far up at Loki.

"That was…" she stammered, running a hand through her dishevelled hair, "Wow." Loki smirked, and zipped himself back up. "Did you enjoy yourself?" She exhaled shakily. "I could say that you were awful just to make myself feel better, but that would be a complete lie, and I have a feeling you can call one when you see one." Loki grinned, and caressed her face one more time.

"But now that that's over," she said, pulling away and pointing a finger at him in warning, "This never happened! Ever!" He chuckled. "I'm quite talented at keeping secrets, love. But the thing is- when my brother finally becomes man enough to give you intimacy, your standards might be a tad high."

Jane scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself!" She looked away. "Although, you know, as guys go, you weren't… terrible." She giggled a little, making Loki smile. "If you ever reach a point where you need something _more_," he whispered, leaning in and twisting a lock of her brown hair, "You know where to find me… _pet_."

And the god disappeared, leaving Jane in a bewildered but satisfied mess.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor looked up and down the palace halls, searching for Jane eagerly.

"Jane!" he called as he caught sight of her, looking frazzled, and more than a little confused. But what was even more confusing for him, was the look of suspicion she gave him when he came rushing to her.

"Thor?" she asked cautiously, eyes narrowing to slits. He frowned. "Of course. Why wouldn't it be me?" Her face softened, and she shook her head absentmindedly. "Uh, no, no reason… um, anyway…where were you?!" she asked loudly, suddenly regaining her memory of why she had even come out there at night.

"I had been on a trip to Vanaheim to visit Hogun, and I returned only a few minutes ago. I was alerted by Heimdall that you were searching for me."

Jane went pale.

Heimdall!

How could she have been so stupid?! No, how could _Loki_ have been so stupid? She didn't know much about Asgard, but she did know that the faithful gatekeeper could see anything and everything whenever he so wished.

So he could very well know exactly went on with her and the other god.

Thor glanced over Jane worriedly, and set a strong hand on her shoulder. "Jane, are you feeling alright? You look unwell. Perhaps a visit to the palace doctor would do you good-" "No, no. I'm fine. I'm…sort of fine… I…" she sighed. "You know what?" she put on a fake smile to reassure Thor, "I think I just need a rest."

Thor frowned again. "But were you not in search of me?" "I was just, you know, looking to see where you were. Nothing special." "Would you at least let me accompany you back to your chambers-" "What? Uh, no, I'm really okay, seriously."

With a small smile, she walked off to her room, leaving Thor standing, dumbfounded, in the hall.

Jane hurried back to her room, pulling her robes tighter against her body. She needed time to think, to calm herself down.

As she entered her chambers, she shut the golden door, making sure to latch it, and sat down on her bed.

"What's wrong, Miss Foster?"

His voice echoed all around her.

She rubbed her temples. "Go away, Loki!" "But I'm not even here," he tried playfully, his voice sounding from every which corner of the room. "You know what I mean," she sighed.

"What's the matter? You look burdened. Care to enlighten me?" "Why would I tell you what I feel? And, more importantly, why would you care?"

Loki seemed to scoff at this. "You didn't think I had my way with you, and simply left you alone, did you? My pet, that's incredibly disheartening, to say the least."

Jane could tell by the mischievous tone of Loki's voice that he was in a meddling mood, and that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She sighed.

"Did you find your Thor?" Loki asked. Jane laughed a little, closing her eyes. "Yes. I rushed off though."

Then, she immediately remembered what Thor had said about Heimdall. "Loki!" she suddenly cried. "What?" he asked, perturbed at her outburst.

"Did you even consider that Heimdall could be watching when you were… we were...you know…?" Loki materialized casually at the foot of her bed, making her jump, but paced the floor with an un-phased smirk.

"I find it endlessly amusing how careless you think I am. I pay exceptionally close attention to detail… you all of people should know that darling," he drawled, voice lowering to a husky growl as his eyes dropped lower down her body.

Jane suddenly felt underdressed, and covered herself with crossed arms. "No need to be insecure, I'd say we're past that…" he whispered, and Jane huffed. "Did I ever ask for this to happen?!" Loki stayed silent, so Jane took that as queue to continue, "No. Exactly. So why are you still here?"

Loki remained quiet for a few seconds, eyes uncharacteristically averting hers. His jaw clenched noticeably, and Jane raised an eyebrow curiously as to why the cocky god had grown so silent. "What?" she asked cautiously. He looked up, his head jerking up to bring his leering eyes down to hers.

"You let me take you. Eventually, you did. I said before that I wanted something of my brother's…. I was not saying so merely out of lust, Jane." Her eyelids fluttered as she heard how her name sounded coming from him, as it was the first time he had said it. Now it was her turn to look away.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly. Loki felt a sudden air of confidence, and with a whisk of his wrist, he was right next to her. "I am prepared to do most anything to remain what I am right now- not your friend, not your acquaintance… but your lover." Jane shivered.

_Her lover? Is that what he was now?_

"I don't care what it takes, if we must arrange secret meetings at night, so be it. I will have you, Jane Foster. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

She let that all sink in as she fell back into her bed, sinking down in the plush Asgardian pillows. "I…I don't know," she said weakly, conflicted between her better judgement and what her body told her she knew she wanted.

Finally, she opened her mouth again. "Why me? I mean, what about that… Sif woman? She's gorgeous, strong, powerful, so why me? I'm just… just a regular, plain scientist from Earth," she said, saying the last word as if it were the worst location in the universe, "I mean… why choose me when you're surrounded by beautiful goddesses?! Like, literally, goddesses."

Loki sighed, as if he were repeating himself to a helplessly non-retaining child. "Because I want you. Would you like me to forget about you, leave after another woman?" Jane felt herself react almost immediately. "No!"

She blushed furiously. "I mean… no." Loki smirked slightly at her reaction, but stayed dead serious as he addressed the possibility of their secret relationship.

"I will pay a visit to the watchful gatekeeper. Until then, sweetling- call if you need me."

Then he disappeared again, leaving Jane to groan and hit the pillow.


End file.
